Endless Opportunities?
by Sweetcheeks3662
Summary: Mikan is betrayed by her so called friends so she leaves for 4 years to go and study in America. Now she is back and how will her friends react at the new and powerful Mikan & her boyfriend? Will Natsume be able to tell her he loves her? Plz review!NxM
1. Chapter 1 The Reasons

_**Endless Opportunities?**_

_By: Sweetcheeks3662_

**_Hey People's!!! I know I haven't been updating lately, but I was rereading my story and decided that I needed to add some stuff in it. Now that I read the first chapter, I found out that it needed a little bit more. Once I have revised my chapters, I'll add chapter 11. It's mostly done, but it still needs a little bit more details. _**

**_School is about to start, so I'll try to update as soon as I can. I know I'm quite lazy, but I'll push myself to write more. I love fanfiction, so I'm not leaving anytime soon. _**

**_Also, there is a new story that I just published named "Sacrifices for Good Reasons" I know it isn't that good yet, but it gets better. Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter for more information._**

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

"_Shut up baka"_

"_No one wants to listen to you idiot"_

"_Don't get near me again"_

"_I don't wanna see you're ugly face again"_

"_Get out of my way stupid"_

"_Stupid Polka dots"_

"_I hate you so much"_

"_Who would ever love a baka like you?"_

How many time have I heard these words come out of my 'friends' mouths? How many time have I just smiled and let it pass. Everyone thinks that just because I choose to ignore it, I don't hurt. What they say hurts me more than they think. It's have been 2 years since I moved to Gakuen Alice. I've always been bullied, verbally assaulted, and mistreated.

2 long years of keeping a happy-go-lucky mask on my face. Now after so long that mask is beginning to crack. I've given them so much patience, that I'm finally losing it. So many things happened today, that I think is time to show them the real me. I'm tired of all of them thinking that what they say and do doesn't hurt me.

"Mikan Sakura, please report to the principals office right away!"

I heard one of the teachers ask me. I nodded and stood up. I could feel all the stares of everyone in the room directed at me. I didn't knew what the principal wanted to talk to me, but I knew why all my 'friends' and classmates where staring at me. Of course there was the exception of a few people. Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuuga to be exact.

I walked out of the classroom to be face to face with Narumi-sensei. He gave me a small smile and took my hand, leading me towards the principal office. I let him talk, while I just nodded and answer his idiotic questions. I loved him as the father I never had, but sometimes, he could get on my nerves on record time.

We stopped in front of a huge oak door. I could see that this door had quite a lot of alice protectors embedded in it. Narumi knocked a few times to announce his presence and then walked in. The principal nodded at Narumi then he looked my way. He was practically a kid. He had black hair and brown eyes that looked too old for his kid like features. He was wearing a suit and his hands were resting on his desk as he examined me.

No one said a word for a long time. After all my shock was under control, I gathered all my courage to speak up.

"You asked to speak to me sir?" I said in calm voice, so unlike my normal cheery voice. Heck!! Today wasn't a normal day at all! With what happened today in the morning, nothing will be normal anymore.

_FLASHBACK_

_I woke up as usual. What wasn't usual was that I was actually early. I was utterly happy for my new accomplishment. I took a warm shower and did all my hygiene duties. When I was done I happily skipped towards the classroom. I was about to enter when I heard the voices of my friends. I stopped and listen to what they were saying. What they said shocked me and made a crack on my mask._

"_I hope that the no-star doesn't come to class today…" Sumire said with a sigh. _

"_Yeah. Being around her is so annoying. She is just a complete idiot. No one really likes her. I just pretend I'm her friend because if I wasn't she would keep bugging me until I die." Anna said in a sarcastic voice. _

"_Me too. She is just so self centered. She think that everyone has to listen to her idiotic voice." Nonoko agreed. _

"_I agree." said a quiet and monotone voice from her chair. "I never agreed to be her best friend. She just took it for granted." Hotaru said. At the sound of this my heart clenched. _

"_I wonder who will ever fall in love with that baka…" I heard Yuu. I was shocked that the calm and pacifist Yuu would ever ask that. _

"_No one would ever love that stupid idiot. She keeps bugging me, like she has some sort of power over me. I hate her so much. She is lucky that I don't hit girls and that I have enough patience to keep myself on check. Whoever falls in love with that monster would have to be a saint. At least then, if he dies because of her, god will reward him for staying by the idiots side." Natsume said in a cold and quiet voice. _

_Ouch! That hurt. At that my heart broke. I couldn't help it. I had fallen for Natsume soon after the Christmas dance. I wanted to tell Natsume that I was in love with him, but after what he just said, I knew that he would reject me. _

"_I never knew you guys talked shit about me behind my back." I said as I opened the door. All the class looked at me with shock. None of them said anything. _

'_How ironic. They didn't even tried to denied it.' I thought. I met every ones eyes, then walked towards my seat without another word. Everyone else just stayed quiet. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The principal motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk. As I sat, I noticed a manila folder with my name on it. I was very curious to see what was inside, but I just bottled it up and waited for the principal to tell me what was happening.

"Yes. I wanted to make you a deal. We've noticed that you're a multi-alice user. Sadly, we can't train you S.E.C. alice here in Japan. We just got a notice that alice academy in America wants to train you. They say that they have people that would help you reach your potential over there." the principal said in a monotone voice.

I was surprised that they knew that I had the S.E.C. alice. I had just found out about it a few months ago. S.E.C. stands for steal/erase/copy. I could do all those things, which meant I could have a whole lot of alices.

"How long would I have to stay in America?" I asked. I was seriously thinking to go. I didn't have anyone here that actually cared for me. I was alone. My jii-san died around the time I found out about my second alice, so I practically had no one that cared about me.

"4 years. Do you accept to go to Alice Academy America?" he asked. He kept staring at me. It was giving her the creeps so I decided to just get things over with so that I could escape from his scrutinizing eyes.

"I will go." I said with a calm and decisive voice. There was no turning back now. No one would miss me anyways. "when will I leave?"

"Tonight at 10. We'll have a limo waiting for you." he said. I nodded. I stood up and bowed my head in respect.

"If you excuse me, I'll leave and pack." I said and then left.

'_Weird' _she thought. _"Narumi didn't say anything the whole time…"_

I went towards my one star dorm, deciding that it was better to ditch all my classes. I began putting all my belongings into my luggage. I didn't have that much things so it didn't took too long to pack all my belongings.

When I was done, I decided to take a nap. I didn't want to go anywhere since there was a possibility that I would meet someone from my class. I laid on my empty bed and then I was off to dream land.

* * *

I woke up at exactly 9:30. I only had 30 minutes to get to the limo. I was lifting all my bags when Narumi walked in and said that he would help me. I kindly accepted and let him take all the heavy bags while I took the lighter ones. We walked in silence. Both of us in out own thoughts. _No one would miss me anyways_. I looked around the dark grounds. The trees looked ominous in the dark, but it wasn't as ominous as how I felt. We got to the limo soon and that was when Narumi finally got out of his trance.

"Mikan, please have a good trip. I'll be waiting for you here." he said in a fatherly way. A small smile appeared in my face and nodded. At least there would be one person waiting for me in here. It doesn't matter if he's gay, at least one person cared.

"I'll be waiting to meet you again too." I said as I hugged him. I pulled away and waved at him. Soon he was only a dot in the distance. I sighted and looked ahead. I was heading towards a new future, and I hoped that America wouldn't be as bad as Japan was for me.

* * *

**_I hope you liked the revised chapter! I haven't revised the other chapters yet, but expect them to come soon. _**

**_As you probably realized, I just added a little bit more to Natsume's speech. I wanted it to be a little more painful for Mikan. I know it's little changes, but I love this story and I wanted to be good._**

**_For all the people that reviewed, I wanted to thank them. They're reviews reallly made my day, and made me want to update soon. _**

**_I also wanted you to know that this story is going to be around 20 chapters long. More or less. I'm not so sure._**

**_As for the people who wants to read my new story, here is the summary and a little peek at what is to come. _**

"**Sacrifices for Good Reasons."**

**Summary:** Natsume and Mikan's relationship hasn't really changed much. The everyday routine keeps repeating itself over and over. But at the arrival of a little girl, of Youiichi's age, will Mikan's real reason into coming to the academy be revealed? Why does Mikan's attitude change so dramatically in such a small amount of time? The truth is very painful...

**_So that's the summary. Now for the little peek into the story's insight._**

**Insight:** Mikan has been running from GA ever since she could walk. Being threaten for her friends to be killed by the academy, what will she do? And how does little Mina affects Mikan. Natsume wanting to tell her his feelings, her sudden change in star and class status, and the fact that Natsume isn't doing anymore missions, does it mean something? Sometimes sacrifices can be really painful, but as long as there is good reasons behing them, they are worthy.

**_So that's that. Please check out my new story and Review this chapter! I'll update the revise chapters of this story as soon as possible! and watch out! chapter 11 is comming soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day, New Guy?

_**Endless Opportunities?**_

_OPPS!!! I was suppose to do a disclaimer but I forgot in the first chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I'm not good enough to write a masterpiece like that…_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

**Chapter 2**

**XOXO**

**Back in the academy, same day**

**Natsume's POV:**

I was staring at the manga in my hands. Yeah, staring. My mind was in other things. Specifically, the accident that happened today in the morning. I don't know why I did that, but I know I was in my right mind… I looked around at the people around me. All of them were focusing on the lesson Jinno-sensei, or froggy-sensei as I like to call him, was teaching.

I have been wondering why all of Mikan's friends suddenly acted like that. They loved Polka, and I didn't think they would talk like that behind her back. I looked at Imai, Mikan's supposedly best friend, she was just taking notes on the lesson. I don't think she would be this calm after she disowned her-so-called best friend. They don't call her the Ice Queen for nothing. Then again, I said something equally bad at my crush. We both had acted on our own mind.

I wanted to ask Imai about the whys, but I couldn't since 1) I have to keep my image. If I just asked her, it would look like I was preoccupied about Mikan. 2) I was waiting for Mikan to come back from the principal's. Seriously, how long do I have to wait! Everyone knows that patience is not in my vocabulary.(**A/N: jeez Natsume, she isn't yours. You lost her idiot.)**

The whole day I waited for her, either in the classroom, or at the Sakura tree we always hang out in. She never came.

It was already 9:30 pm when I gave up. _'I'll just talk to her tomorrow'_ I thought. I walked back to my special star dorm and lied down with my clothes on.

_Mikan, I didn't mean what I said… everyone could fall in love with you. Just like I did… _

**End of POV**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Alice Academy America, 2 days after**

**Mikan's POV:**

I was walking to my new classroom early in the morning. Now read the sentence again. Yeah, I said walking, not running, skipping, or anything like what I usually do. Just normal walking.

I guess you could say that I was trying to change. I was wearing my new school's uniform. It was a plain navy blue checked skirt that reach to my mid-thigh and a white blouse with the top 3 buttons unbuttoned, and a loose navy blue tie around my neck. Long baggy white socks and black shoes. I decided to leave my hair down so it looked different.

'_I wonder what Natsume would have said if he ever saw me like this…' _I thought. I sighted. '_Stop thinking about him! It will never be. Just forget him…' _I contradicted myself. I stopped in front of classroom 7B, seventh grade class B. A woman with long black hair and blue eyes was waiting for me there. I looked at her and noticed what she was wearing. She was as bad as Narumi-sensei. She was wearing a frilly pink skirt and a blue frilly shirt without a collar. She had purple high heeled shoes and her nails were a bright pink. I swear, my eyes were about to bleed.

"Good morning Mikan. I'm glad you're joining us." she said with a smile. I wonder how many times have she done this? "My name is Nana-sempai. I'll be your homeroom and your English teacher." She grabbed my hand as we entered inside the class room. I wondered if all the English teachers were gay or lesbians. Nana-sempai sure looked lesbian with that face she gave me. *shudder*

"Class, settle down." Nana-sempai yelled at the class. Immediately all the students went to their seats. They were better mannered then my class in Japan! I kept a emotionless face that no one could decipher. "We have a new student today!" Nana-sempai yelled in happiness. I swear, she would have been jumping around, if the heels she wore weren't that high. "Please introduce yourself!"

"Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura." I said in a bored tone. **(A/N: OOC!!!) **they were all waiting for me to say something more, but I just ignored them. I don't want to get hurt anymore… anyways, they just kept staring at me for a few minutes until this boy came up to me. If possible, everything became more quiet. The boy had silvery-black hair and blue-green eyes. His shirt had 3 unbuttoned buttons like mine, which showed my part of his chest. He was as hot as Natsume. He was a little taller than me, which made me have to look up to him.

"What's your star rank and alice?" He asked me. His voice was soft but with force. This guy would surely be a good leader. Nana-sempai just stared at us with a grin in her face. I mean it, she and Narumi-sensei are so alike!

"Don't you think you have to introduce yourself before asking questions?" I asked him annoyed. I was beginning to dislike him.

"Kye Higurata. Now answer my question." Kye said. I have to say, I liked his name. His eyes were staring at me with a mix of amusement and threat. I smirked. He was playing with things, the hard way.

"I'll tell you if you tell me yours." I said, testing his patience. All the class eyes were on us, boring wholes in our bodies.

"I asked first." Kye calmly said. I could see that he was testing my patience as well. Too bad. I was able to keep my mask on for a straight two years. He might as well be trying to tell me that it snowed in hell.

"Do you think I care?" I asked sarcastically, "I won't answer anything unless I get some information back."

"Are you that sure I'm untrustworthy?" He asked skeptically.

"Actually, I do believe that. I've passed through those situations. I will never trust anyone like that again…" I said sighing. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow for a while, then he nodded.

"I have the matter and the ice alice. I'm a special star and in the dangerous ability class." he said monotonously. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"You're lucky. I like your alice. I have the nullifying alice and the S.E.C. alice. I'm not sure what my star rank is suppose…" I started but was cut of by Nana-sempai.

"You're a special star and in the dangerous ability class too Mikan, dear." she said. I nodded then looked at her annoyed.

"You know, that is the kind of thing you mention at the beginning." I said to her. I then turned back to Kye, " and I'm everything she just said."

"S.E.C.?" Kye asked startled.

"Steal/Copy/Erase" I said looking down. He was surely afraid of me now. Then again, being alone have it's good side. I would never feel the pain of betrayal. I soon felt two warm hands around my face. I was startled. No one ever dared touch me. I lifted my head and saw that Kye was the one cupping my face. His usually cold blue-green eyes were now warm and full of tenderness. My eyes widened as I saw that. Suddenly I felt his fingers caressed my cheek, sending a electrical bolt all around my body. I knew he felt it too since his eyes widened a little too. We stood there staring at each other eyes until Nana-sempai cleared her throat. Both of us moved away from each other in an instant, blushing like crazy. I tried to cover my blush as much as possible as he did the same.

Silently I cursed my new sempai. I wanted to freeze her and then shoved her to a pool of fire. _I can't believe she pulled me away from him! Wait, did I just think that? What the fuck is wrong with me! _

"You know, I'm not scared of your alice. Actually I think is kinda cool." he told me with a small smile. The moment I saw that, I felt my lips moved into a smile of my own. I could hear gasps and murmurs from my classmates, but I totally ignored them.

"Well since you two seemed to like each other, why don't you two be partners?" She asked in a motherly voice. _She is so like Narumi…_

We both nodded and went to our sits on the back. Turns out that the seat next to where Kye sits was empty. I sat there and tried to ignore all the stares I was given. I tuned out everything as I began thinking what just happened.

When Kye was this close to me, it was so difficult to concentrate. The only time I have felt this is when Natsume was near me, but of course the bastard didn't even noticed my feelings. I sighted and put my head on top of my hands and closed my eyes.

_Today had been crazy… and it just started…_


	3. Chapter 3 Reactions and Confessions

**Endless Opportunities?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I'm not good enough to write a masterpiece like that…_

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Gakuen Alice Japan**

**Natsume's POV:**

As always, I was the last one in class. I went over to my desk and waited for Polka to come and begin yelling…

It never came.

I saw that the gay teacher walked in not looking gay. NOT LOOKING GAY!!!!! I was so surprised, but of course, I didn't let that show. He was wearing a normal gray suit and not any of those frilly clothes he usually wears. It's creepy that after so long you actually get to see him in normal clothes.

"Children, I'm afraid I have bad news." He said looking sad. Something must have happened to make the happy-go-lucky Narumi look blue.

"Spit it out already!" I heard Mochu yelled.

"What are you gonna sa… WHAT THE F***" Koko yelled with a shocked face. Whoa, what her saw with his mind reading alice must have been some really bad news to make Koko's usually carefree smile disappear. Everyone's eyes were now staring at Koko or Narumi's faces. They both showed sadness.

"Mikan has left our class" Narumi said sadly in a monotone voice.

I couldn't believe my ears. WTF just happened!

"Mikan moved to an Alice Academy in America and she won't be back until 4 years from now." Koko said. My mind wasn't cooperating today. I could feel shock going across my face. Hell, even the Ice Queen was in shock. No one spoke for a long time.

"When did she live?" I heard Yuu say shyly.

"Yesterday at 10 pm" Narumi said softly.

"Well I'm glad she is gone!!!" Sumire said and began laughing like a maniac. "At least we'll have peace and quiet now that that bitch is gone. No one to touch my sweet Natsume anymore…." That's when my brain finally kicked into gear. Did she just called my Mikan bitch?

Suddenly she began screaming her head off as I made her whole ugly hair turn into fire.

I felt the pain spreading in my chest. This time it wasn't my alice effect. This time was the pain of loss. I lost the only person that was able to lift my spirits and always make my days happier with her smiles. She left with a wrong impression of me.

I lost the one I loved…

________________________________________________________________________

**Hotaru's POV:**

When I heard the news I entered into shock. What the F*** had the gay freak just said? She moved without telling me? How could she? What is wrong with that idiot?

Then I remember the last word that left my mouth before she left…

_Flashback_

"_I agree." said a quiet and monotone voice from her chair. "I never agreed to be her best friend. She just took it for granted." Hotaru said. At the sound of this my heart clenched. _

_End of Flashback_

I could feel my eyes widened as I realize what I just remembered. I had just broke my best friends spirits! I can't believe I said that. Now she is gone and I couldn't even say that she is my best friend.

_What the hell have I just done?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Alice Academy America**

**Mikan's POV:**

I walked into my new special star dorm. It was way bigger than my old one star room. What am I saying… you could fit 10 one star rooms in the bedroom alone. I walked around noticing that my room had been personalize just for me. The walls were a midnight purple and all my furniture was black with purple sakura flower petals. The sheets for my king size bed were black and my pillows were purple. Sadly the carpet was white. I would have preferred black… I looked around and saw that I had all the new electronics. From the biggest plasma TV to the latest ipod.

I went to my bed and jumped in it. It was so soft and relaxing that if I would have died right now I wouldn't have minded. Slowly, I drifted off towards dreamland…

________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, I noticed that it barely passed an hour. No I did not woke up on my own account. I was awoken by the knocks on my door. I sighted and went towards it and opened it. Bad mistake. As soon as I opened it I heard the screams of a bunch of guys. Not a good sound. People who are reading this now, meet my fan club.

_Flashback_

_I was walking towards the lunch table I noticed a bunch of guys following me. I looked behind me and noticed that all of them had hearts in their eyes. My eyes widen as I remember the same situation on different people. The Natsume/Ruka fan club had the same eyes all the boys behind me had. I looked around me and noticed that I was the only girl here, except for Kye, but he was a boy. _

_I knew there was two reasons why they were following me. 1) there was a Kye fan club for gay guys (_**A/N: you have to admit it could happen considering that Kye is hot. And who said that gay guys couldn't form fan clubs.) **_and 2) the fan club was for me. I did not like that idea at all. _

_I looked over at Kye who silently told me that reason number 1 was wrong. I groaned. Great, now I had a fan club of my own at my heels._

_End of Flashback_

I rapidly closed the door in their faces, not caring if they got hurt. I sighted and went back to bed. As soon as I was about to fall back to sleep, I felt someone knock on my window. I sat up in bed and looked at the window. That's when I noticed the silvery-black hair and the blue-green eyes. I quickly went towards the window and opened it. Kye entered my room and looked around. I didn't say anything, but went back towards my bed and laid there. After a few minutes I couldn't take the silence anymore so I broke the silence.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." I said sarcastically. I saw from the corner of my eyes that he looked at me for a moment, then he took out a camera and began taking pictures of my room. When I saw that I sweat dropped. What the hell….

"I was just being sarcastic you know." I told him calmly. Ha, at least my voice sounds calm, in the other hand, my insides were in a big turmoil. Every time he's around me, my body tingles with excitement. **(A/N: Not in that way perverts.) **I saw that he grinned at me and went to sit next to me in the bed.

Weirdly, I felt quite comfortable around him. It wasn't good to like someone this bad so soon. All that would happen is that I would probably get hurt.

" What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Hmm… I just wanted to see your face." he said calmly. I could feel the shock pass through my face. That was really straight forward. I looked at him and saw him blushing a little. There was tension in the atmosphere, so I decided to tease him a little.

"Aww… that is so cute! Kye wants to see me!" I said in a teasing tone. All he did was give me a glare.

" I wanted to ask you, why did you say that you didn't trust anyone anymore in class today?" he asked in skeptical voice. I looked at his face and noticed that he was totally serious. Should I tell him? I was about to say no when he gave me a look that totally took the decision out of my hands.

Suddenly I couldn't stop my mouth from telling him everything that had happened in my 2 years in Alice Academy. Every detail was said and all my emotions were pored. I started crying and he hugged me, trying to calm me. All the tears that I kept inside were spilled today in front of Kye. He didn't say a word. Instead he just listened and comforted me. I felt safe in his arms.

After my story was done I stayed in his hug a little longer. His warmth was comforting, even if his alice is ice. After a while he let go of me and we stayed in silence.

"I'll never do that to you. I promise." he told me in a quiet and sincere voice. I shook my head

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." I said in a rough voice. All the crying had taken a toll on me.

"I'll show you my promise then." he said in a monotone voice. He cupped my head and slowly leaned towards my face. His lips touch mine softly, telling untold promises. I was shocked for a second, but then I regained my mind and decided to kiss him back.

The kiss was soft, but with force, it was comforting, yet it meant more than that. After a while we separated and stared at each others eyes just like we did today in the morning.

"So this is what it feels to be in love." he said surprised, showing me a small smile. I nodded and smile back.

"I agree. This feeling is love."


	4. Chapter 4 Promises and Changes

_**Endless Opportunities?**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I'm not good enough to write a masterpiece like that…_

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

**Alice Academy America**

**Kye's POV:**

RRIINNGG!!

SMASH!!

That was my alarm clock awakening me and getting broken. I groaned as I opened my eyes. It took a while for my eyes to focus, so meanwhile, I tried to remember what had happened yesterday.

Flashbacks began going around my head. I remember the promise and kiss I gave to Mikan. I blushed as I remember her soft lips against mine. They had tasted sweet, but at the same time I could feel the sadness and pain she had suffered with those bastards in Japan. They had seriously hurt her, and I wanted to make them pay.

I slowly got out of bed, making sure to fix it as soon as I was out. I went to the restroom to take a warm shower and do all my hygiene duties. As soon as I was done with that, I put my uniform, making sure to personalize it a little.

I looked at my clock, then I remember that it was I pieces. Oh well. I guess I'll need to get a new clock in Central Town today. Hmm… maybe I could invite Mikan too.

I unknowingly smiled at the thought of Mikan coming to Central Town with me. Yesterday I had practically confessed my feelings to Mikan. I don't know how, but I did it. I've only known her for practically for 6 hours and I already couldn't take her out of my mind. She was something else.

I went out of my room and saw that Mikan was getting out of her room as well. Our rooms were right next to each other, so we could easily talk without walking too much.

Her body looked like a goddess in my eyes. Her long auburn hair was loose and shiny. Her slim figure, so delicate, yet so strong. Her Chocolate eyes focused on mine. She was simply stunning.

"Morning Kye!" Mikan said in a happy voice while smiling. I smiled as well.

"Hey Mikan. How was your sleep?" I asked her. She smiled a little bit brighter and nodded.

"It was okay. I slept enough and I woke up early!" she said jumping a little. _So this is her real personality… _As soon as we got out of our dorm, she put on her emotionless face and began walking normally right next to me.

"You know, I prefer when you smile better." I said unconsciously. When my brain noticed what I had just said, I cursed myself. I was sure she was going to get more self-conscious than how she already was.

"Thanks, but I saved my smiles for the people I care about." She said and gave me a small smile, just for my eyes to see. I could feel myself go warm. _She cares about me_. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

When we reached our classroom, we were immediately surrounded by our fan clubs. I felt jealous and mad that they were taking her away from me. I felt my ice alice began to slip away from my body, and the room temperature began to drop. Everyone moved away from her and myself as we walked towards our seats.

We sat next to each other and began a conversation quietly.

I have to admit, talking to her was easier than I thought possible.

"Why don't you have friends here?" Mikan asked me. I looked at her for a minute. She was giving me this concern/curiosity puppy dog face that I couldn't resist. My mouth began talking while she listened.

"You know how I'm in the dangerous ability class, right? Well they told me that if I don't do my missions, they will begin hurting all my friends. So I tried to keep away from everyone, so that I won't get hurt. I also don't have friends because I, as well, had a bad experience. When I was little and was attending another school, all my 'friends' came and beat me up, because all the girls were practically in the palm of my hand." I said fast and soft. I looked at her and saw that she had a shocked and mad looked in her face.

"That is so not fair! No one should do that to people. It feels horrible. You're right they weren't your friends." I looked stared at her and at her sudden outburst of emotions. She stood up and she grabbed my hand. I was startled by her sudden action, but I stood up as well.

She began leading me outside towards the forest that surrounds the school. It was dark and gloomy, but being around her made me feel like the whole world was bright.

I stared at her face and smiled. It was so beautiful. It made me realize that I would always protect her.

She surprised me when she turned around and hugged me. I stared at her and noticed that small tears were in the corner of her eyes. I hugged her back.

"You baka." I heard her whisper in my ear. The mere feeling of her breath sent electric shocks all over my body. "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll never backstab you and I'll never betray you."

I froze as I heard her promises. I looked at the girl before me and saw that she was giving me a really sunny smile. Slowly, my face pulled a smile of their own.

"Thanks. I know you'll keep them." I said. I couldn't help my self. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I held her close. The smell of strawberries filled my nose as I tighten my grip around her. I was about to lean over to kiss her, when I felt an ominous aura near me. I recognize that aura anywhere. She was here.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mikan Sakura. My new pet." Hamika-sensei said in a honey filled voice. _Shit! _I thought. She being here meant no good.

________________________________________________________________________

Mikan's POV:

I looked over to the lady in front of us. I could immediately tell that she was a dangerous person. She was wearing a simple white camisole shirt with some lace on it combined with black jeans and white high heeled shoes. She looked stunning with her long blond hair down fitting her face perfectly and her black eyes trained on her. As I looked at her eyes, I could tell that her look was merely a façade. The way her dull eyes looked at me told me that she was the devil herself.

I took a step forward, stepping in front of Kye and looked at her. We stared at each other for a while, until she decided to break the silence and talked.

"Mikan Sakura. My name is Hamika-sensei. I'm the teacher of the dangerous ability type class. I'm here to begin your training." I heard her say as she approached me and put a cold hand in my shoulder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Alice Academy Japan**

**Natsume's POV:**

It has been 3 days since Mikan left. I felt so lonely and empty without her. I regretted that I never told her how I felt. I loved her and yet I let her get away…

I noticed that I stopped skipping class and that now any girl who approached me would get burned. I didn't want any girl to be beside me except for Mikan. I longed for her to come back so that I could apologize and make her mine. I wasn't the only one who was acting different.

Hotaru Imai, AKA the Ice Queen, was as gloomy as ever. Her eyes dark and anyone who approached her would immediately get hit with the Baka Gun 9.0. She kept quiet and as soon as the classes would end she would leave and locked herself in her room, doing god knows what.

Ruka was completely in depression. He stopped talking and he would simply stay in the same seat and wouldn't move. I think he was trying to escape this world and go to a place where he couldn't get hurt. I noticed that his hair was messier and darker than before.

As for the rest of the class… it was just difficult to describe. Half of the class was happy that Mikan was gone, which of course led them to go on a personal date with the Baka Gun, Natsume's fire, and Ruka's wolfs if you know what I mean.(A/N: If some people out there doesn't realize what I mean is that they get beat up by Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.) The other half were depressed as hell. No one was talking. Either they were afraid of what would happen if they talked or they were too depressed to talk.

_It was easy to see how much Polka had changed all of our lives…_


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions and Bad News

**Endless Opportunities?**

**Sorry!!! It took me a long time to update. I was busy with homework and projects and crap like that. Is the end of the year, sot the teachers are torturing us as a goodbye. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Me not good enough to write a masterpiece like that. :{**

**Alice Academy America**

* * *

**1 month later**

**Mikan's POV**:

I was walking to my next class with Kye when I felt a dark aura approaching. Me and Kye stopped in out tracks, already knowing who was behind us. Hamika-sensei was staring at us, with a cheerful smile like always. The devil disguised as an angel.

"Mikan and Kye, mission. Tonight. Don't be late." She said in a sing song kind of voice. Kye and me didn't even looked at her, but she already knew that we understood. Soon her aura disappeared, leaving me and Kye alone with our own thoughts.

"Mikan, how are you feeling from our last mission? Has that wound on your back healed yet?" Kye said looking at me with worry. He only showed emotions to me and no one else. We had grown really close to each other in a really short period of time. We were always seen together, but we weren't going out. Yet.

On the inside, I really wanted to be his. He was the only one who saw through the mask I always put on, and the one that's with me every time I'm in any kind of pain.

"My healing alice took care of it already. I'm ready for everything!" I said in a loud voice with a smile on my face. Kye looked a little startled for a second, then he smiled.

"You really are a baka." he said in a calm and kind voice.

We kept walking towards our classroom when I remember the intense training I was still doing. It was hard, but I had to do it. The missions sometimes took most of our energy, and as soon as we touched foot in one of our bedrooms, we would fall asleep. Since I had copied the teleportation alice, I just teleported Kye to his bedroom, but then I was too lazy and tired to go to my own room, so I just stayed there for the night**.(A/N: Nothing else happened, you perverts!) **Or vice versa. It got to the point that there was an extra bed in both of our rooms, so we could sleep after missions.

We both put our emotionless masks on **(A/N: Not literally!) **as we entered the classroom. As always our fan clubs began to bug the crap out of us. We just used our ice alice and all the people scattered. I copied Kye's alice before, so the classroom was below freezing point.

We walked towards our seats and began talking like always about random stuff until the teacher came and the lessons started.

* * *

**Time shift**

**4 years later**

**Mikan's POV:**

Kye and me were walking out of the forest, staring at the beautiful sunset. It was still summer here in a America, and the sky had colors ranging from blue to red. It was truly a sight to see.

We were walking towards our rooms after one of our missions. During the years, we had done countless missions. From extremely hard ones to extremely easy ones. We had become partners, and we were the top agents Alice Academy America ever had. My training had finished a few months after I came to America. Hamika-sensei said I was a really fast learner and that I didn't need too much training.

I felt the hand that was holding my own tighten. I looked to the side to see that Kye was staring at me. His kind eyes were making me want to hug him and never let go. He had changed over the years. In personality that is. He was still the definition of hot. His personality was way different though. When I am around he is nice and kind, we smile and laugh together. He acts like himself around me, but would be cold and emotionless when I wasn't around.

I smiled at him, then I leaned towards him and gave him a peck on his lips. I could tell that he wanted more, but I was going to torture him like this until we got to a place that was more private. I still remember the day he asked me to become his girlfriend.

_Flashback_

_We had just finished our last mission for the week, and we were really tired. I teleported us to his room. When we got there, I noticed that my energy was really low. I felt myself falling, and I braced myself for the pain. _

_It never came. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, as Kye hold me up. I looked up at him, and noticed that his eyes wore a mix of emotions in them. Sadness, fear, confusion, exhaustion, happiness, and amusement all mixed into one. Something about the way he was looking at me made me want to stay in his embrace and keep staring into his eyes. _

_We stayed there for a few minutes, until he picked me up bridal style and walked towards the bed that was in his room. Our gazes never broke; we were both lost in each others eyes. He gently laid me in his bed, making sure that my head didn't hit the headboard. When his arms left my body, he turn his eyes away from mine. _

_I could feel my body aching all over, thanks to the stupid mission. This mission, had required more of my alice than normally. They had found out that my alice was of the fourth kind. Limitless, but deadly. Kye was in better shape than me, but he was still tired. _

_No one said anything, instead, we were trying to figure out what had just happened. My heart was beating out of control; It felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. _

_I don't know what came over me, but I gathered all my strength, and pushed myself up to a sitting position. _

_He felt my sudden movement, and turned to look at me, not realizing that when he did that, his face was a few inches away from me. I took a sharp intake of breath, as I heard him do the same thing. We were once again in a staring contest. I have no clue what came over us, but slowly, our lips met. What was at first gentle and sweet, became emotional and fierce. I could practically feel all of the feelings he has been hiding. _

_We kept kissing, until our breath was so ragged, we had difficulty breathing. As we were catching our breath, I felt his arm pulled me over towards him. My head rested in his chest, right above where his heart should be. From this position, I could see how well toned his body was even though his shirt was covering his chest. I could feel a faint blush lighting my cheeks._

_I was about to open my mouth to say something, when I felt Kye's hands on my head. His fingers were slowly moving through my hair, and the friction it made, made me feel like purring like a cat. I tried to bit it back, and succeeded._

"_I know that you are very tired, but will you accept my feelings and be my girlfriend? You only have to say yes or no, and I'll stop bothering you so you can rest…" Kye said in a hushed, quick voice. I could feel my heart stop a few times before my brain finally analyzed what he just said. I would do something better than just a plain yes._

_I look up, to see that his eyes were on me. They were expressionless, but I could see beyond them. There was lust, love, embarrassment, desperate, and… jealousy? Where did that come from? _

_Anyways, I slowly made my way up, so we were face to face. At the same time I wrapped my arms around his neck, making him get a faint blush. I smiled angelically at him and pushed his head towards mine, making our lips meet. His warm lips were against mine, softly, but precise. He began nibbling on my lip, and I granted him permission to my mouth. I felt his warm tongue against mine, and just the mere presence of it made me lightheaded. _

_I don't know how much time we spend kissing, but sooner or later we had to stop. We were both panting as our lips left each other. No one spoke, until the silence became too uncomfortable for me._

"_So… does that answer your question?" I asked him with a smile. I saw him stare at me with surprised eyes until he came and hugged me close to him._

"_Thank you, you can't believe how much that means to me." He whispered in my ear. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

We entered my special star room, and as soon as he entered, he flopped himself in the sofa. I smiled at him as I went to the kitchen to make some tea.

While I was doing that, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I already knew who it was, so I just continued making the tea.

Suddenly I felt Kye's lips kiss the crook of my neck. It was making me lose my concentration in what I was doing, so I tried to step away from him. It didn't work. As soon as I moved my feet, I felt his arms tighten around my waist. Even though I could kill with one flick of my wrist, I didn't dare harm the guy behind me.

"Don't you want anything to drink?" I asked him. "If you keep distracting me, I'll drop the tea in your face." I said smirking. He just stayed still, waiting for me to snap. And I did. I grabbed the cup of tea, and was about to throw it at his face when I felt the presence of someone behind Kye and me.

We both snap out of our little moment and turned around us. Kye's arm was wrapped around my waist, while mine were just staying by my side. My eyes widened as I saw the principal and Hamika-sensei at the door. Nothing good could happen with this two around.

"I see you are already well from your mission." Hamika-sensei said in her usual sweet tone. Oh, how she got on my nerves. Kye just nodded, while keeping an emotionless mask on. I did as well.

"Mikan Sakura, we're sending you back to Alice Academy Japan tomorrow." The principal said in a monotone voice, while staring at my eyes. Suddenly I could feel everything slip away.


	6. Chapter 6 Regret and Surprises

**Endless Opportunities?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Me not good enough to write a masterpiece like that…

By the way, in my story, they are currently 16 years old. Meaning, when Mikan left they were 12.

* * *

**Alice Academy America**

**Kye's POV:**

As soon as I heard those words, I went into shock. What the HELL!!! I was about to begin yelling at them, when I felt Mikan lean on my arm.

She was pale, and her usual expressionless face showed shock, sadness, and anger. I remembered why she accepted to come here first of all. No one cared about her over there in Japan. Everyone was mean to her. The talked shit about her.

I wasn't going to let her go. No matter what.

"She isn't leaving me." I said in a cold voice. I finally found the person that I want to spend the whole life with, I wasn't about to let her leave me in the darkness again.

"Are you questioning my decisions Mr. Higurata?" The principal asked me with a malevolent voice. I wanted to kill him so bad, but I didn't dare. I would be in the hospital before I could lay a finger on him.

"Sir, I won't let her leave me. I wont' let her face her past alone either." I told him seriously. I felt a gasp escape Mikan. I looked down towards her and saw her staring at me with shock filled eyes. I smiled a small smile at her, then turned back towards the principal who was fuming.

"You don't have a say in this matter Mr. Higurata. What I say is law." He said furiously. That's when I felt Mikan straighten.

"If it doesn't concern Kye, it concerns me. I'm giving you two choices. I either go with Kye back to Japan, or I don't go at all. Believe me, I won't mind doing any of those. You're choice." She said in a monotone, but full of authority voice. _Mikan, what are you doing?_ I asked her telepathically since she had given me a copy of that alice.

_Not breaking my promise. Did you forget already? _I could hear her ask me in her velvet voice. I was shocked momentarily, but I got hold of myself and smiled at her once more. _She isn't leaving me…_

"Fine. I'll let the two of you go." The principal said in pure fury. I wanted to laugh at his face, but I stayed quiet. I still wanted to live…

"Ok. At what time will we be leaving?" Mikan asked.

"Tomorrow at noon. Be on time." Hamika-sensei said as she and the principal disappeared, leaving Mikan and myself trying to absorb everything that was just said. We stayed there for a few minutes before I finally snapped out of my trance and out of no where hugged Mikan. She was surprised at first, since she looked at me with startled eyes, but then they turned warm. She wrapped her fragile arms around my waist, and buried her face in my chest.

"I don't wanna go back." I heard her say. Her petite body was shaking, and I could feel my shirt getting wet. She was crying.

"I hate it when you cry. Don't worry. I'll never leave you alone. You'll always have someone by you're side. Namely me. Stop crying and put a smile on your face. Just seeing you're smile makes my day brighter." I said in a caring voice. I was surprised that I could say such sweet things. That wasn't me at all. She stopped crying a minute after I said that, and the only thing I could do was sight. I guess my words helped her.

"Thank you…" She said softly as she unburied her head from my chest. I could see some tears tracing themselves down her cheeks, but other than that, she was looking better. Even in her state, she looked stunning. I really couldn't help myself. In a flash, I captured her lips, making her gasp in surprise.

This kiss definitely took her out of her misery, even if it's just for a moment.

* * *

**Alice Academy Japan**

**2 days later**

**Natsume's POV:**

I was sitting in my usual sit with my legs on top of the desk, and staring at my manga once again. I've been doing that a lot lately. My mind was recalling all the times Mikan had been with me. Four years have pass since she left. Four years for me to regret my actions. How could I have been such a fool to say something like that to her? Now here I was, alone in my darkness, without no one to take me out of here. I shooed away the only person that helped me out of that place.

I was thinking of the last time I saw her, reminding myself of the look of agony, loneliness, and sadness in her eyes. Every time I remembered that look, I can feel my heart break. It had been my fault that her smile had disappeared from her face.

"Natsume!" I heard someone shout my name. I looked over and saw Ruka and Hotaru holding hands while coming towards me. They had both started going out when Hotaru managed to get Ruka out of his depressed state. Somehow Ruka had fallen uncontrollably in love with her, which in my opinion is plain freaky.

"What's up Ruka?" I said in my bored tone. He looked happier than before for some reason. He never smiled the way he did with when Mikan was around anymore. Yeah, he smiled a little bit more when Hotaru was around, but that was it. No one in the whole school smiled like they did when Mikan was here anymore. She had changed all of them so much.

"You haven't heard?" Imai asked with an amused tone of voice. She was still the Ice Queen, but she was more soft than before. She had also gotten into a deep depression, but had managed to snap out of it a few years after Mikan's departure.

"Don't know, don't care." I said in a monotone voice. I saw that Ruka was about to tell me something important, but was cut off when Narumi came in looking gay. At the sight of him wearing all those frills, you can safely say I was surprised. Of course I hid it behind a bored face. Narumi hadn't wore any gay outfits since Mikan left, and the fact that he was wearing one right now made me realize that something was about to happen.

"Good morning my little birds! I have really good news for you!" he said while he twirled around in the same place. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

"Hey! Gay sensei, just tell us what's going on already!" Mochu yelled from his seat. Narumi stopped twirling, but he still had a grin on his face.

"Well…" he began, but was interrupted by Koko.

"We're having a new students." he said in a mildly happy tone. Koko was one of the more scarred people in the academy. He had read Mikan's last thoughts before she left the academy. No matter how many times we asked him, he never revealed her last thoughts.

"Correct Koko! Now please stop reading my mind, or you might ruin the surprise!" Narumi said while giggling. That idiot should know that just by saying that Koko is going to read his mind. Baka…

"What. The. Fuck…" was all Koko could say. I saw that his face was now shocked. Something big was going to happen.

I was about to ask him what he had read, when suddenly the door of the classroom broke, revealing two people behind it.

"How much fucking time are you planning to keep us out there while you goof around like a moron, huh, gay teacher!?" A guy with silvery-black hair and blue-green eyes said with a bored yet annoyed voice. His shirt was out and the top buttons were unbuttoned. He had a black belt over his black pants, and a thick, long chain with a cross in the end that hung loosely around his neck. He emitted a powerful aura just like mine. At the sight of him, I could already tell we wouldn't get along.

"Wah!!!!!!!!!!" Narumi wailed like a bully had just taken his candy and punched him where it hurts. He was really an annoying baka…

"Now, Now, Kye, I think you just went a little overboard now, didn't you?" A girl's soft voice said as she entered the class room. Everyone gasped at her sight. My mind couldn't process what had just happened.

She was back.

The brunette walked gracefully towards the boy. She had her hair down, and it bounced as she walked. Her body was shaped so well, even a goddess would be jealous of her curves. Her white shirt had a few unbuttoned buttons and was out; her black plaid skirt was combined with a black belt that was loose around her waist. In her neck, there was a black choker with a purple stone in the middle and a necklace just like the other guy had. There was one thing that bugged me though. Her hazel eyes were dull. No light could enter her eyes.

"It's not my fault. He wouldn't give us the signal. You know I don't have enough patience for people like him." he said monotonously as he walked towards the girl. The girl just stood there like nothing had happened, while her eyes never left Narumi's crying form. She sighted as she made her way towards the center of the room.

"Narumi-sensei, can we please get this over with?" She said in her melodic voice. I was still staring at her wide eyed. Everyone in the classroom was staring at her, but if she noticed she didn't let on.

"Aye!" He said as he jump up. All his tears were gone and now there was a big smile on his face.

"Hey!" The dude with silvery-black hair called to the brunette as he walked once again to where she was. The brunette just looked at him, telling him to go on. "I'm beginning to think that theory of yours is correct. All English teachers are either gay or lesbians. What a freaky world we live in to…" he said as he shook his head.

I saw the brunette grin at him. "I told you didn't I?" she teased him. The guy just smirked while Narumi just stood there smiling like the idiot he was.

"Okay. Two things. First, I'm not gay. I'm perfectly straight." he said while pouting.

"That's what he said." both the brunette and the dark haired boy said. Some people in the classroom burst out laughing, while some just stared at her, dumbstruck. One of those people being me.

"Anyways… Can you two please introduce yourselves?" he said. This was it. I wanted so bad to confirm she was Mikan. The dark haired guy stepped up first and with an irritating air around him said in a monotone voice.

"Kye Higurata, Special Star, Dangerous Ability Class" he said before he stepped back, while the brunette stepped forward.

"Mikan Sakura, Special Star, Dangerous Ability Class." She said monotonously. I was shocked at what she had just said. What the fuck had happened while she was gone?

I wanted to go towards her and hugged her, but I was rooted to my seat. Only one thing was going though my mind.

_After four years, Mikan Sakura was back in Alice Academy._


	7. Chapter 7 Her Pain and His Threats

**Endless Opportunities?**

I know I haven't been updating often, but I'm surprised as hell that I was able to update today. I'm in the middle of finals, and I have to study. Just 2 more days till school ends!! I'll be updating more often then.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Me not good enough to write a masterpiece like that…_

* * *

**Alice Academy Japan**

**Same Day**

**Mikan's POV:**

I stepped back towards Kye. I could feel everyone's stares set on me, but I just ignored them. I didn't want to see any of them anyways. When I was next to Kye, I felt someone trying to read my mind. It wasn't Kye since I knew his presence. I turned to look at the only mind reader in the class room.

Koko was there with shock written all over his face. He was the only one that hadn't actually talked shit about me. I'm not sure of what he thought about me, but I could see that he had changed a lot. The smile he had 4 years ago was gone, but his smile now seemed forced. His sandy-blond hair was more darker them before, and his usually bright eyes were dark. I just stared at him as I nodded a greeting to him. He seemed happy that I acknowledge his presence, a little bit of brightness twinkled in his now dark eyes.

_He would probably be the only one I greet here…_

"Thanks for the introduction guys!" Narumi-sensei said as he twirled once more. His outfit was making my eyes bleed!! Couldn't he used more darker colors? I mean using neon pink and green was fine if it was just a shirt, but wearing his shirt, pants, and shoes in those colors would anyone blind.

"Sensei! Could you do me a favor?" I asked him. His grinned more and nodded his head like a puppy. "When I'm around, could you not use those colors? It's making my eyes bleed." I told him.

His smile disappeared and he began pouting. What a baby. I was about to tell him to stop that because it didn't work on me, when I noticed that Kye was walking towards him, ready to punch the lights out of Narumi-sensei. I immediately stepped near Kye, holding his hand, which was already in a fist.

If there was one thing Kye didn't have, was tolerance for gay people. In America Kye had a gay fan club. They never got near him. He was always ready to freeze them to death, or make a gun out of his matter alice and shoot them to hell. In simple words, gay people gave Kye the creeps. **(A/N: if there is anyone that is gay reading this right now, I don't have anything against gays. In fact, I have some friends that are gay. I just wanted to add this as Kye's fears.)**Kye looked at me, staring deep into my eyes. I simply stared back. After a while, he grabbed hold of my hand and pushed me towards him. I landed in his chest, as he held me in a tight hug.

"Sorry, but you know I can't stand people like him." he murmured in my ear. At the sound of that, I could feel my lips turning into a smile. You could say that when he is around me I feel happy. Only he has been able to do that. When I hugged him back, I felt that the temperature in the room was increasing. I knew that there was only one person that could do that. I stepped away from Kye, and moved my head towards a certain fire caster.

Natsume Hyuuga hadn't changed at all. He still had black messy hair and crimson eyes. His face was still emotionless, but his eyes had a certain glint in them. As soon as our eyes met, I began to glare at him.

He hasn't changed at all. I stared at him for a few seconds more. His eyes looked back at mine, and that was when I remembered what had happened before I left. His eyes hadn't changed since the last time I saw him. Cold and uncaring. Just by looking at his eyes, I remembered what had happened the day I decided to leave the academy behind.

I kept my emotionless mask on, but inside I was hurting. It was like I was back to the moment they had said all those hurtful things to me. All the anguish and pain washed over me like a wave. No one saw that though. My mask didn't fall.

I felt someone's arms wrap themselves around my waist. I snapped our of my trance and I turned my eyes away from his. I could feel the temperature going up again, but I felt cool. Kye's body was emitting cold waves of ice. He must have activated his alice, making the room's temperature drop for about 25 degrees.

I looked at him, and I met his eyes. He had felt my pain.

"_Mikan, I'm here for you remember?" _he told me telepathically. I just kept staring at his eyes for a while longer, before I rested my back against his muscled chest.

"_I know, but seeing him again… it just reminds me too much of what happened before. Soon afterwards I found myself lost in the past again."_ I whispered in his mind.

"_Don't worry. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again." _He confidently said telepathically. I just nodded my head, as I turned around and gave him a smile for just him to see. When he saw that, he gave me a smile of his own.

I heard someone clear their throat behind us. We both snapped out of our little trance. To be sincere, I had totally forgotten that there were people around us. Great, we just made a show. Mr. Narumi was behind us, with a stupid grin in his face. I didn't say anything, but I was sure there was a killing aura around me. It seemed that Kye was feeling the same thing as me. Both of our auras together were enough to make anyone cower in fear.

I looked at Narumi sensei to see that he was stepping really slowly away from us. When he was a safety distance away from us, he cleared his throat once again, and smiled at us.

"Well, now that you have had your cuddly moment with Kye, why don't we get you a seat and a partner." He said while giving me and Kye a stupid grin. _That gay pansy_. I think Kye and Koko heard what I said in my mind, because they began chuckling lightly. I looked at them and grinned. Everyone around us seemed to have noticed us grinning like idiots, because you could see confused looks in their faces.

As soon as Kye felt the stares that were directed at us, he made the room temperature fall 25 degrees more than it already was. I didn't say anything at all. I just let him have his fun. When everyone began shivering and they began to get pale, I nullified his alice.

"Well, Mikan-chan, you'll have your old partner…" Narumi-sensei began saying, snapping out of my trance like state. Partner? Hell no.

Before Narumi-sensei could say anything else, both Kye and me looked at him, and said the same thing.

"He/She will be my partner" Kye and myself said calmly and emotionless.

"Umm… I guess that's alright. Do you remember your way around the school, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked her worriedly. She just nodded at him. "Okay then, you both can seat next to Natsume" _Damn!! _Just the person I wanted to avoid, and I had to seat next to him.

I didn't say anything. I was about to walk towards Natsume's table, when a hand grabbed my waist and hold my close to a warm body. I could immediately tell that this was Kye's body, and that he was about to say or do something that's bound to cause some problems.

"Everyone, there is something I do want everyone to know." Kye stated with an authorities tone. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to speak. If you ask me, they look like a bunch of lost puppies, looking for their master.

"Mikan Sakura is off limits. She is my girlfriend, and believe me, anyone that dares harm her in anyway, will end up dead. I don't play around with people, and neither does Mikan. There is a reason that we are in the Dangerous ability class, and I'm sure you idiots should know why the dangerous ability class is so feared. In simplest form, don't mess with us**. Or You'll Regret It.**" Kye said in such a cold voice, that I thought that hell was going to begin freezing over. This was the first time Kye had ever said such a long speech in front of people. Usually, he would only talk this much to me.

I felt the atmosphere grow darker and the temperature rise.

_Someone was mad as hell…._

_Oh boy, this was going one hell of a bloody year…_


	8. Chapter 8 Torture and a Proposal

_**Endless Opportunities?**_

Yay!!! Summer Vacation is finally here! School's out though. :{ I'll miss all my friends!! *crying* I will have enough time to work on fanfiction though, so expect more chapters soon!! Keep reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Me not good enough to write a masterpiece like that…

_

* * *

_

**Same Day**

**Alice Academy Japan**

**Natsume's POV:**

_**What the bloody hell did that bastard just say??!!**_

There is no way Mikan could even know what love is. She can't be going out with him. It's just not right. I was suppose to be the one that would take all her firsts. I already took her first kiss, it was just normal that I would be her first boyfriend.

I looked at Mikan in disbelief. She was looking up at Kye in surprise, but that surprise quickly disappeared and it was replaced by a smile. A smile that only belonged to him, and no one else. Those smiles were supposed to be mine. She would always save those smiles only for my eyes to see.

I looked at her form. She had grown in the last couple of years. I could see that her slender fingers were now more rough and calloused with the training she probably went through. Her body was now a little bit muscled, but it still looked feminine. She now had a chest, and her brown hair was now down and almost reaching her waist.

"Kye, Mikan, can you please go sit in your sits?" Naru said to them. She nodded while Kye just kept his hand around her waist.

I noticed she and that bastard were now walking towards me. I remembered their sits were now next to me. Ruka had moved next to Hotaru when they started going out, so now there were two extra sits beside me.

Mikan was walking straight towards me, while she glared at Hotaru and at everyone around her except for Koko and Ruka. I saw Ruka looking more happy since she nodded her head at him. Him and Koko were the only one she had acknowledge out of the whole room.

She was halfway to my desk when she stopped. She looked back at Naru who had a nervous expression in his face.

"Is there something you would like to ask us sensei?" Mikan's angelic voice asked Naru. Hearing her voice again was like a dream come true. Her voice was able to let a little bit of light into my dark soul. I wanted to keep listening to her voice, but something in her tone of voice told me she had changed. The usual innocent velvety voice I used to hear and adored, now had a cold edge to it. Her eyes as well had become colder and duller, but I noticed that when she was around that Kye bastard, her eyes would become warm, just like before. She had changed, and I bet most of the fault lay in my hands.

"Ahh! Yes. I was reading through you files, and I noticed that you and Kye were a duet in music in Alice Academy America. It said that was one of the best concerts in the history of their academy." Naru began.

Duet?! Mikan could sing? That was impossible. Last time I heard her sing, it almost blasted my eardrums to hell. What was Naru planning?

"Yeah, so?" Mikan said in a boring tone.

"Since you are in the dangerous ability class, it is against the rules for you to join the festival Alice Academy has ever year. So… I was wondering, since I know you enjoy participating in the festival, if you would mind singing some songs with Kye for the opening and ending ceremony…?" When Naru finished his little speech, everyone in the class was staring intently at Mikan and Kye, waiting for their answer.

She was about to speak, when someone roughly punched the desk. Everyone now turned their attention to Sumire, who once again was going to begin yelling like a crazy, demented person she was. Both Mikan and Kye had turned their attention to her as well, but their expressions were blank.

"Narumi-sensei, you have finally lost it!! How can you ask an idiot like her to perform in the festival? She has a voice that would kill anyone! do you want us all to die?" She yelled. Some of the class chuckled a little bit. Those who actually laughed were the ones that were happy when Mikan left the school. They would meet hell later. I saw Permy now turn towards Mikan and Kye.

"And you! How dare you come back to this school, acting like you are the queen here?! All you are is a attention seeker that wants everyone around you to listen to your idiotic things. You shouldn't be allowed to return and ruin our peaceful lives! Wasn't it enough to ruin our lives 4 years ago? Of course not. Now you want to make our lives more fucking miserable then they already are you fucking whore!? You shouldn't even be allowed to live!" She yelled. No one said anything. Some of them were in complete shock, while others were waiting for more.

"Why is it that you always attract hot guys anyways? You are so ugly, you make my eyes bleed! What the hell did you do so that Kye would fall for someone as idiotic and ugly as you! Please, no one would ever fall in love with you!!"

I was going to kill her. I saw that Mikan's eyes regained that same look she had 4 years ago when she left. Her arm tighten around Kye's waist, her fingers gripping his shirt like it was the only thing that could save her from falling.

That was when I lost it. I was about to stand up to beat Permy up when I was greeted to a unexpected sight.

In a flash, Kye was in front of Sumire, with a gun pointed at her head. Where did that gun come from? His eyes were furious, and the killing aura he had around him wasn't helping. His ice alice was making it's way up her body, slowly freezing her. She went pale as her eyes focused on the gun that was strategically placed in between her eyes. No one moved. No one dared to even speak.

"Are you deaf?" Kye said in a calm and killing matter. His eyes never leaving her eyes. Mikan wasn't at his side anymore, but behind him. I was going to see her face, when my eyes darted back towards Kye and Permy. He had just taken the safety device out of the gun, meaning he was going to kill her for real. It wasn't a bluff, but reality.

"I said no one could harm her in any way. I said you'll regret it. But no, you had to have such a big mouth. Plus, she didn't do anything to me. I fell in love with her the moment I first saw her. Don't call her ugly, because you don't know what ugly is. And believe me, you are the one that's ugly. Have you ever seen yourself in a mirror? Not even if you get someone to make you appear pretty would it match Mikan's beauty. Don't you dare talk trash about her." He said in the same cold voice he had used before. The ice was already reaching her neck, and she was beginning to have trouble breathing. It wouldn't be long for her to die at this rate.

The ice was about to cover her nose, when all the ice suddenly disappeared. I looked over at Mikan, and saw that she was holding the nose of Kye's gun with her hand. She was staring right at Kye's eyes, and after a while, the gun disappeared. Mikan gave him a small smile, which disappeared as soon as she turned to face Permy.

"Wow, Permy, you haven't change at all since I last saw your ugly face." Mikan said murderously. Her aura was more stronger then Kye's. Her voice was monotone, but at the same time deadly. Her once warm eyes, were now coated with pain, and suffering.

"You haven't changed at all either No-Star. You're still a attention seeker and a whore who wants to ruin everyone's lives." Permy talked back. Hadn't she learned her lesson? Before I knew it, Mikan was lifting Permy off from where she was and was now pushing her against the wall.

"Aren't you talking about yourself, Perms? Look at yourself. You look and act like a whore. You call me an attention seeker, but am I the one who is drawing everyone's attention towards myself by yelling at new students? Think about what you're going to say before you say it. If you think Kye is scary, you don't know what I'm capable of doing. I'm one of the most strongest alices in the world. Even the principal of this school is scared of what I'm capable of doing. Don't underestimate me. You'll end up in a lot of pain. I don't let anyone talk like that to me without giving punishment. Remember this next time you want talk shit about me." Mikan said before letting go of Permy.

As soon as her hands left Perm's uniform, Sumire began screaming her head off. She was clutching her head, like it would explode any second. Tears began streaming off her face and she was trembling like crazy.

Mikan just stared at her emotionlessly. Kye came over to her, and once again wrapped his arm around her waist. She just looked at him and smiled sweetly. A smile just for the person who had saved her from the darkness we had put her into.

_Gone was the sweet smile she would give everyone. _

_Gone was the girl who ignored all the insults that were thrown at her. _

_The Mikan I knew was gone, and this was the result of all the pains we made her suffer. _

_

* * *

_**Alice Academy Japan**

**Same day**

**Mikan's POV:**

I was watching Permy scream her head off. I will admit I'm a sadist, but she had it coming. She dared call me a whore, and she questioned my love for Kye. She just loved to make me feel pain. Wasn't it enough that she mocked me and hurt me everyday for 2 years 4 years ago? She didn't know anything.

I kept staring at Permy, until I felt Kye's arm around me. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me, but I could see he had wanted to tortured her.

"_Don't worry. She has a big mouth. You will get a chance to torture her as much as you want._" I told him telepathically. He just looked at me and nodded. I was about to open my mouth to say something, when I felt electricity run through my body. It caught me unguarded, so I didn't have enough time to prepare myself. I felt myself leaning towards Kye's body, trying not to appear weak. Kye wrapped his arms more securely around me, making sure that I won't fall. Everyone was oblivious of the pain I was going through. They thought that Kye was just hugging me.

The choker I wore in my neck was a alice controller. It was more powerful than Natsume's cat mask. If I used my alice more to torture someone like I was right now it would send electricity around my body, weakening it.

It took a few minutes until my body was finally strong enough to talk. I still had to answer Narumi-sensei's proposal.

"_Kye, do you want to sing in that festival Narumi-sensei was talking about?" _I asked him with my mind. He just nodded his head. That was a yes.

"Narumi-sensei, about that proposal for us singing in the festival, the answer is yes." I told him, looking completely bored. Of course I couldn't let all of my mask to fall. I looked back at Permy, who was now sleeping. My alice had been stopped by that choker, letting her off her punishment.

I felt everyone around me staring at me. They were scared of me, but I didn't give a damn. They had hurt me like I was an object. Hitting it without mercy. They had hurt me over and over again, and not even once did they apologize. I was tired of holding everything back. I was tired of being everyone's toy. I'm a human and Even I had a limit.

_I would make them pay for all the pain I had gone through. _


	9. Chapter 9 Faceoffs and Realizations

_**Endless Opportunities**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Me not good enough to write a masterpiece like that…

Sorry for the late update. I had some issues trying to figure out what happens in the story next...

"Words" normal speaking

"_Words" telepathic conversations_

_

* * *

_

**Alice Academy Japan**

**Same Day**

**Mikan's POV:**

I finally reached my seat next to Hyuuga. Of course I wouldn't seat next to him, he would just begin teasing me like he always did. I was about to ask Kye to seat next to him, when he sat next to Hyuuga by himself. I guess he already knew what was going on in my mind…

Anyways, I sat next to Kye, which is next to the window. I was looking outside the window when I noticed the Sakura Tree Hyuuga and me used to always share. The mere thought of this made me remember my past.

Once again, before I got too emotional, Kye grabbed my hand and hold it really tight. I didn't even looked at him, I knew he had just felt my sadness again. I hated myself for letting myself become so weak! I was one of the most feared alices' in the world, and here I am, getting broken over and over by my past. Why couldn't I forget? They had hurt me so much, wouldn't it be fair enough to let me forget the past? It just had to keep torturing me.

"Since we have a new students, and I need to bring Ms. Shouda to the hospital, it's free time!" Narumi said as he twirled out of the room with an unconscious Sumire.

"That dude has issues." Kye stated. I just nodded. We didn't say anything else, but everyone around us began whispering about how much I had change, and about Kye being my boyfriend. I just ignored them.

I gently pull my hand away from his, as my other hand was already clutching my backpack. Kye stared at me, wondering what I was getting out of my backpack. I simply ignored him, and took out my Ipod touch that the academy had given my along my special star room. I gave one of the headphones to Kye, while I put mine on. I began going through a couple of songs until I settled with 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park.

As both Kye and myself got more absorbed into the music, we both failed to realize the two people that were coming towards our seats.

When I noticed our personal bubble being trespassed, both of us turned towards our intruders. Ruka and Koko were nearing our seats.

"_Should I freeze them?" Kye asked me. _

"_No, they are the only people out of the whole class that didn't talk shit about me. Let him be. He is probably coming to talk to his best friend anyways." I thought. _He looked at me, and I met his gaze.

"_His best friends is that bastard Natsume, isn't it?" Kye practically growled his name_. I giggled mentally, but I didn't let anyone else hear me. My nullification shield was at maximum, and no one could pass through it.

"_Yup. They've been friends for quite…" _I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of my name.

"Sakura-san! Welcome back to school." Ruka's cheerful voice rang through the whole class. As if god had come, all the class had stopped talking and whispering. All their attention was now glued to our table. I took noticed of Ruka's appearance. His hair was more darker than how it used to be, his eyes were much more duller than before. He was as tall as Kye, and I could see some abs. He had grown out of his childish look, and now looked like a man.

"Thanks for the welcome." I said quietly. I could feel everyone's eyes making wholes through my body. Even Natsume's eyes were glued to me. I ignored everyone once again, and instead focused on Ruka and Koko.

"Mikan-chan, how was America?" Koko asked me enthusiastically. I took my earphone out of my ear, and turned off my ipod. I didn't want to answer that question, so I tried to redirect their attention to something else.

"It's rude to begin talking in front of a person you don't know, isn't it?" I asked them. It took them a while to figure out what I meant. As soon as they noticed, they looked over at Kye, who was staring at me like he was about to murder me.

"_Sorry!!!" I thought_. I knew that he had heard because he just looked at me briefly, before returning Ruka's and Koko's stare.

"Kye, this is Koko and Ruka." I told him. Kye just stared at them.

"She already said my name, so I don't need to say anything else." Kye said coldly. Ruka and Koko just stared at him for a while longer, then their attention turned back to me.

"So… You aren't the only one in a relationship." Koko started.

"I wasn't planning on being the only one." I said softly. Koko and Ruka just smiled.

"Ruka here," Koko put his arm around Ruka's shoulder. Ruka began blushing, knowing what he was about to say. " Is dating Hotaru Imai."

Now that came as a complete shock. I never thought the sweet and innocent, 'Price Charming' Ruka Nogi, would end up with cold, mature, 'Ice Queen' Hotaru Imai. Then again opposites attract.

"Congratulations Ruka-kun" I said to him. I looked at him and he seemed… depressed? Why would he be depressed? "Is something wrong, Ruka-kun?"

"Umm… Sakura-san…" He said as he stared at me with such longing. I looked at him questionably. "Can you please call me like you used to? It doesn't sound right when you say my name so formally." he finished looking down. I stared at him for a second, then I let a small smile escape my lips.

"Sure Ruka-pyon." Ruka smiled at me so happily when his old nickname was heard again.

"Thanks! Sakura-san" He exclaimed happily.

"Mikan-chan works Ruka-pyon." I said softly. Now it was his turn to stare at me. His smile never wavered though.

"Mikan-chan." Ruka said and I smiled once more. It sounded nice.

"Mikan-chan, why don't you go and greet your old friends." Koko asked. Why did he had to ask that? Kye's hand once again caught mine, giving me comfort.

"Sorry, but on this class, you are the only ones that didn't talk shit about me." I said coldly. Everyone in the classroom was staring at us. You could see in their faces all their emotions. Sadness, madness, happiness, and a pain were the most common emotions.

"What about Hotaru? She has been your best friend for so long!!" Ruka said, his eyes never faltering.

"I see you aren't the same Ruka as before. You have more confidence. Not that many people can keep a steady stare when they are looking directly at my eyes." I said, noting the light blush appearing his pale face. "Concerning your question, Hotaru never consider herself my friend. After all she herself said it herself, didn't she? And besides, now that I think about my 'friendship' with Hotaru, I can see that I was a complete idiot for thinking of her as my friend. She never was and will never be."

* * *

**Alice Academy Japan**

**Same Day**

**Hotaru's POV:**

As those cruel words left Mikan's mouth I could feel my soul shattering. How could she believe so easily the words I said that day?

"How could she believe so easily the words I said that day?" I heard Koko say. I could feel my eyes widen. Koko, had just said what I had just thought. All eyes were now split between Koko and me. Mikan's eyes were now glued to my face. Her eyes were staring at me with an unwavering gaze. I returned the stare.

Her eyes had changed so much… I could see there were barriers around her, protecting her from getting hurt once again. They were as cold as ice, but I could see that behind them they were hiding hurt, pain, and misery. Had I caused this?

"Maybe is the fact that I have heard those words over and over coming out of your mouth, Imai-san. I tried to ignored them as much as I could, but everyone has limits. My patience has a limit, and my kindness isn't bottomless. I know you have a perfect memory, so tell me, how many times have you said that you weren't my friend? How many times have you hit me with your infamous baka gun? How many times have you mock me? The list goes on and on. Tell me, what would you do if you were in my feet at that time? I'm quite curious to know what the great know-it-all Ice Queen of Alice Academy would do." Mikan said. Her words tore holes in my heart. Just knowing that that cold tone was used against me, made me want to cry, and I would if all this people weren't around.

I knew the answer to all those questions. I knew that I had hurt her over and over. Why didn't I stop?

In the end, I opted for silence. There was no way that I could answer her questions without crying and begging for forgiveness. Funny thing is, wasn't I repeating to myself that once I saw Mikan again I would beg for forgiveness? What had happened to my will? How could the mere sight of my best friend tore me to pieces?

"So now you're going to stay quiet?" Mikan started again. Her voice never loosing that cold edge. "They say the Ice Queen is famous not only for her icy glares, but for her sharp tongue as well. They couldn't be more wrong. All I see in front of me is a girl who hides behind an icy wall to cover her cowardliness." she said. Her eyes looking through me, gazing at all my fears mockingly. "It's funny, you aren't even trying to deny what I have just say. It reminds me quite a lot to my last day in the academy 4 years ago. None of you took back your words." and with that she tore her gaze away from me, looking towards the door, as Jin-Jin entered the classroom.

Everyone returned to their seats, too afraid to look at either me or Mikan.

_What had happened to my best friend?_

After this conversation, I know it's my fault…

_Why didn't I try to prove her wrong?_

_Why didn't I apologize…?_

* * *

**Alice Academy Japan**

**Same Day**

**Natsume's POV:**

_Wow_

That's all I can say after that conversation. Hotaru Imai just got told by her ex-best friend, Mikan Sakura.

If that's what Mikan says to her ex-best friend, it makes me think what she would say to me…

_She really has change._

Jin-Jin entered the classroom, locking his eyes instantly on Mikan and Kye, then, after a long while, he looks at me. I just give him my signature glare.

Of course, Jin-Jin got mad and gave me a problem right off the bat.

"36" I answer easily. Math had always been easy for me. I never understood why Mikan always failed it.

Jinno began his long, boring lesson about Parabolas and the Pythagorean Theorem. Everyone in class was either copying notes or ignoring the lesson. Everyone except my table.

That bastard Kye was listening to Mikan's ipod touch, while one of his hand were wrapped around Mikan's waist.

_I wanted to kill him so bad…_

Mikan in the other hand was beginning to doze off. Her eyes were slowly dropping, her breathing becoming more soft and calm.

_At least there was one thing that hadn't change._

"Sakura!!" Jin-Jin's voice boomed throughout the classroom.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at the overly familiar scene. Jinno would catch Mikan dozing off, Jinno would catch her, he would ask her a problem, and she would fail at answering, therefore giving her detention.

"Why are you croaking Jin-Jin?" came the reply of a sleepy Mikan. Everyone gasped in surprise except for my table and Imai.

"What did you say Sakura?" yelled the already mad Jinno.

I have to admit, his face is funny when he is mad.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never knew that apart from being mentally retarded, you were deaf too. You age must be catching on, Jin-Jin." Mikan replied. Everyone laughed and giggled. Even Hotaru, the bastard Kye and myself grinned at her remark.

I was wrong before. Jinno's face before was nothing compare to this.

"Sakura!! Solve this problem on the board this instant!" Jinno's already red face demanded.

Mikan walked lazily towards the board and began solving the equation in an instant. Her neat penmanship filled half of the board, until she finally circled the answer.

Jinno's face was priceless.

He was stunned for a long time. By the time he got back to normal, Mikan was already sleeping.

_That's when he snapped._

He raised his lighting rod, aiming at Mikan's sleeping body.

_I am going to kill him if he hurt her. _

I was about to say something to stop him when Kye beat me to it.

"You use your alice to hurt her, and you won't be around tomorrow to remember what happened today." Kye's voice was cold, threatening. Jinno darted his eyes towards Kye, looking at him with eyes full of hatred.

"And may I ask why I would follow your directions Mr. Higurata?" Jinno asked. He was still fuming I noted.

"No you may not ask, but I'm so nice I'll tell you anyways. Mikan has had insomnia for quite some years now. She hasn't slept for the last week at all. She needs some rest." he said, while his hold on Mikan's waist tighten. I felt the room temperature raise, but I didn't do anything to stop it. "I guess she was right when she said that your class was so boring anyone could be put to sleep."

Mikan, with insomnia? That's impossible. How could she keep going if she hasn't slept for a week?

"You're such a liar. Polka would never have insomnia. She loves sleep too much." I said with my usual bored tone. Kye's eyes moved towards mine, showing pure hatred towards my being.

_I guess I deserve that._

"How would you know Hyuuga? Please, I bet you didn't know her insomnia began the same year she moved into this school. You don't know anything about her Hyuuga. Nothing at all."

I stayed quiet.

"It's ironic. Mikan was able to see through everyone, and help them in her own way, but none of you made a move to notice what was happening in her life. Did you know her grandfather died 5 months before her moving to America? Did you know that she was threaten by Persona to become part of the DA class every week? You know nothing about her. Nothing at all."

My mouth wouldn't work. _Why hadn't I notice her pain?_

Now that I thought about it, I realized that she had tried to talk to me about something a few weeks before she left. I had ignored her, and then told her to leave me alone. She went to her room crying that day.

_It was my fault after all._


	10. Chapter 10 Her Question and His Feelings

_**Endless Opportunities**_

**Thanks for Reviewing so much!! This story already passed the 100 review mark which was my goal. Thanks so much! I'm sorry I took so long to update again, but I was trying to find the perfect song for this chapter. It didn't come out as I planned, but I like it. Please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Me not good enough to write a masterpiece like that…**

"Words" normal speaking

"_Words" telepathic conversations/ Song_

**Song: Sorry by Daughtry.**

_

* * *

_**Alice Academy Japan**

**Same Day**

**Kye's POV:**

I stared at Hyuuga, noticing that his poker face was still on, but his eyes told a different story. He was beginning to feel the guilt. He deserves that and much more.

I looked back at Jin-Jin. He was staring daggers at my face, but I just ignored it. I stood up and picked Mikan up, bridal style, from her seat. She became semi-conscious, and her eyes opened to stare at me.

"Kye…" She said sleepily. Her voice had lost the edge it usually has, meaning she had forgotten where she was, and was acting like she normally would in front of me. I gave her a small smile, before holding her tighter to my own body.

"Go back to sleep Mikan." I said in the most soothing voice I could handle. She stared at me for a second longer before shook her head as in a no. "Mikan…"

"I just want to know something." she said softly. By now everyone's eyes were once again placed to us. Mikan was oblivious to this, since her eyes were now focused on Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga." She said with a tone I've never heard that tone of voice from her before. It was like ice, but at the same time there was pain attached to it.

_What was she about to say?_

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

"Hyuuga." I heard Mikan say. That hurt. She had never called me by my last name, and if that wasn't enough, her tone of voice made my heart want to tear itself apart. Her now cold hazel eyes were staring at my crimson ones. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I could see hints of pain and sadness behind the cold shield in her eyes.

"Hn." I cursed myself for not being able to get something more out of my fucking mouth. This was a great opportunity to apologize and I shouldn't let it go. Especially since she is talking to me by her own choice.

"I just want you to answer one question." She said. Her tone never changed.

"Hn." Once again I couldn't get anything more out from my mouth.

"_**Do you hate me?"**_

My brain immediately shut down when she said that.

Me? Hate her?

I would never be able to hate her, no matter how hard I tried. She was just too precious for me to be able to hate.

_Will you listen to my story?  
__It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain?_

I tried to hate her at first, but I couldn't. No matter how many times I tried to push her away from me, she would always stay by my side. I would say so many rash things to her, and she would always smile at me and stay next to me.

_What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could I cause you so much pain?_

I had fallen in love with her. Hard. I had tried to ignore the feeling she gave me every time she would smile at me. Her smile would always brighten my day. It got to the point that I had to see her smile for my day to be complete. A complete addiction.

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believeWill you believe me?_

Every time I saw her with another guy, I would want to murder him. I couldn't stand for her to be taken away from me. I loved her, but my words and actions made me lose her.

_All the words that I come up with  
__They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse  
No explanation  
Believe me  
If I could I'd undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own_

I took her for granted. I always thought that she would always be there for me. I never thought that in the end, she would be the one leaving me.

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believeWill you believe me?_

When she left, half of me went dead. I yearned for her everyday. I wasn't me without her. I needed her, yet I lost her. I was too blind to see what she was feeling. I always send her away from me, not even thinking of what she was feeling. Always thinking of myself solely.

I regretted what I did to her. She left because of what her friends talked about her, but I know most of the fault belong to me.

_If I told you  
I've been cleaning my soul  
And if I promised you  
I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in?  
Take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been?_

Now, here she was, giving me a chance to redeem myself of what had happened in the past. I could easily tell her that I would never hate her, because I loved her. I wanted her to know that.

I looked at her, and it was like the whole world had disappeared around us. Only she and me were left.

_Who I've been..._

My eyes focused on hers. The eyes that would always held warmth for the observer, now held a frozen edge. I wanted the old Mikan back. The one that was always around me, making my life worth living. I needed her.

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you wont leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?_

I looked at her focused face. It felt like she was trying to prove something by doing that. I needed to answer her question. Now is the chance I have been waiting for 4 years to come.

_When I say I'm sorry(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?_

"As much as I would like to hate you, I don't. Not everyone is happy to see you again, but I don't belong in that group." I said. That wasn't what I exactly wanted to say, but it would have to do for now. Right now, she still has someone to take care of her. As much as I hate to admit it, her heart doesn't belong to me anymore.

But I will make her fall for me, though.

Now that I have her back, I'll never let her go.

Mikan seemed satisfied with the answer when she turned her head away from me. Her face still didn't have any expression, but her eyes told a different story. Sadly, she turned away from me before I could tell exactly what it was.

She laid her head back into Kye's chest, closing her eyes at the same time. She looked tired, but at the same time, she gave the aura of someone that was strong enough to go through a war and survive.

Kye took this action as a sign and turned to leave. He gave me one more glare, which I returned, before he completely turned his body away from me, taking her away from me.

"Mikan." I said loudly. Kye stopped in front of the door. I could feel that Mikan was listening, but her eyes were still closed. I don't know how I knew that, but I did. I must be going crazy…

"Welcome back." I said softly. I knew she had heard it. Both Kye and Mikan left the classroom, leaving me and my feelings alone.

_Welcome back home, my Mikan…_


	11. Chapter 11 Her Answer

_**Endless Opportunities?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. **_

_I know I haven't updated in over six months. I'm sorry. I've been too busy with life. Plus my computer has issues. Please forgive me. Also, thank you so much for your reviews! It's because of them, that I'm updating this story. They give me the strenght I need!!! Happy New Years by the way! XD. Hope you like this new chapter! Enjoy!_

_"telepathic talking"_

"Norma Talking"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 11_**

**Next Day**

**Mikan's POV:**

I was walking next to Kye towards the classroom. The routine I had 4 years ago of waking up late was long gone. Of course, after my training, that was to be expected. Everyone in the hallways were either staring at me or at Kye. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I know Kye is hot, but can't they see he is holding my hand?

'_Jealous aren't You?' _I heard Kye telepathically say.

'_It just get on my nerves. In America, the idiots over there already had gotten used to this. Now this idiots have to get used to it again!'_ I have to say, I did sound kind of jealous.

'_Doesn't mean you aren't jealous of the way they are staring at me now, is it?' _he arrogantly said. Damn cocky bastard…

'_Shush it!' _I gritted. I was surprise I hadn't actually yelled that out loud.

I heard Kye chuckling softly. It's funny. All the anger and embarrassment I was feeling suddenly disappeared. I always loved his laughter. It always brought a smile to my face.

I looked up to him, why did he had to be so tall? He made me feel so short! Anyways, I saw his usually unemotional face change to one of laughter.

I kept staring at his face, mesmerized at the unusual display of emotion.

'_What the hell are you looking at?' _I heard him ask. I just smiled at him, my cheeks already burning with embarrassment at being caught staring,

This reminded me of a memory. When I was still a happy, naïve girl 4 years ago, I remember being mesmerized by a certain someone's crimson eyes.

Why does just remembering a memory cause me so much pain?

'_Why did you ask that bastard Natsume that question yesterday?_' Kye asked me. All trace of laughter gone from his mental voice. I sighted.

'_I don't really know. I guess I was wondering why he said all that crap to me 4 years ago. Plus, he kept staring at me with eyes that were… guilty? I'm not sure…' _and that was the true. Or at least I think it is.

Kye stared quiet for a moment. His hand tighten a little bit on mine.

_**~'Do you still love him?'~**_

I stopped walking. Now it was my turn to stay quiet. Did I still loved Natsume? No, I didn't think so. I don't see him the way I used to anymore.

Before 4 years ago, my life used to rotate around Natsume. Of course, I tried to be discreet about it, by being loud and annoying around everyone, but I was always looking out for him.

Now though, that wasn't the case. Most of my life rotated around Kye. The rest of my life was dedicated to myself. No way in hell would I do the same mistake I did with Natsume. Having everything about me focus on Natsume hurt me so much more. I don't want to feel that pain again.

'_No, I don't. Right now, you are the only one I love. Not anyone else, and you better know that. You do have to remember though, Natsume is part of my past, which means he is part of my memories. Please understand, he is not part of my life anymore, but he played a big part in my past.' _I said quietly.

Kye stayed quiet for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I knew Kye was thinking about what I just said. When we moved back to Japan, I knew Kye was going to have trouble coping with my past.

'_As long as you don't leave me for him, I guess I could deal with it.' _Kye said quietly, hope highlighting his voice. I smiled.

'_Idiot, I would never leave you. I need you to be whole. Me, without you equals zero. I can't live without you.' _I told him.

Kye turned to me, eyes slightly open at my revelation. His intense gaze made me blush, but I gazed right back at him, too stubborn to back down.

We kept our gazes set on each others orbs, absorbing the untold feelings of our souls. Slowly, Kye leaned down and hesitantly pecked my lips once, and them, as if the had just gained courage, swoop down and claimed my lips once more, this time keeping my lips against his.

God, this feeling was heaven on earth! I was on my tipy toes, while he was leaning towards me. I was barely aware of the people surrounding us. All I could think was about Kye.

Sadly, the kiss ended when both needed air. Well, we could use the ari alice, which could make us hold our breath for days, and keep going, but we were still in the hallway, with people staring at us.

Kye looked at me again, this time, his face was decorated with a soft beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Our little moment ended when the bell rang, making everyone in the hallway disappear.

Kye let of my hand, and replaced it on my waist. He pulled me towards our classroom, his face, emotionless, but his eyes were shining with happiness.

We entered the classroom, not caring if we were late. Jin Jin, who was in the middle of beginning class looked at us with a glare. We did the only thing we could do, ignore it.

I looked around and noticed that Permy wasn't here. I guess she was still stuck in the hospital… Oh well!

Kye and me sat in our seat, ignoring the gossip around us. Natsume was there. He looked up at me from his manga for 5 seconds, nodded at me, and went back to his manga. Jerk…

**

* * *

**

Natsume's POV:

I entered the classroom, and immediately noticed that Mikan hadn't come yet. _She is the only reason I come to school…_

I sat down on my seat and waited for her to come. Imai was already in her seat, tinkering with some metal pieces doing who knows what, but I could tell that be her body language, that she was waiting for Mikan too. The words Mikan said yesterday to her really affected her.

I heard the door open, and turned my heads towards the culprit. Mikan, in all her glory was standing there, with Kye who had his arm wrapped around her waist. The sight made me want to beat the crap out of Kye. _Damn bastard…_

They ignored Jinno when he began glaring at them, and began coming towards me. I tried to keep my eyes on my manga, but I was secretly watching her with the corner of my eyes. When she was already seated, I looked at her, and nodded my head as a greeting. Nothing else. She kept her face emotionless, and turned back to see the board.

I knew I should have at least said something to her, but I was afraid that she would lash out like she did with Hotaru yesterday. I did missed the way she would yell good morning to everyone though. It had been so long since I'd seen that, that I would give anything to hear her say something like that again. But that girl I had fallen in love with had shattered into a million pieces…

Jin Jin's class was still going on, and I was bored out of my mind. The only way to escape my thoughts, was to stare at the brunette beauty two seats away from me.

Jinno was about to introduced the class to a new formula, when Persona appeared out of nowhere and immediately tried to punch Mikan. Mikan on the other hand just caught his hand on hers. She didn't even looked up!

Everyone in the class just stared at the show in shock. No one moved, even Jinno was speechless.

"Hmm… not bad…" Persona said. "Not bad at all…"


End file.
